1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and a method for operating the same, and more particularly, to an image display apparatus and a method for operating the same, which can share content according to emotional information of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image display apparatus has a function of displaying images or outputting sounds. The image display apparatus is generally capable of a variety of functions such as capturing a photo or a video, playback of a music file or a video file, gaming, broadcast reception, wireless Internet browsing, voice call and video call. Considerable efforts have focused on enhancing the usability of image display apparatuses.